Don't Go
by Rhea-samma
Summary: Short ficlet inspired off of one of my FenrisxLoki doodles XD One shot, short, and angst-ridden XDrnAdded more to the story! Please Read and Review! Thanks


Don't Go... Based off of a picture I drew that can be found on my deviant art account (my account name being KaminaRhea)   
Same title as the story, just a drawing instead XD Think it has something else tacked on at the end like, "Finsihed version" or something.. Anyways our story! 

I added more, but there is still not exactly a 'conclusion' conclusion, but I think the ending is much more solid and less frustrating than before. 

He knew she had to go. 

_She_ knew she had to go. Everyone knew she had to go, but that didn't change the fact that it was unpleasant. Fenris would be going off to a battle that she'd, most likely, never return from. 

There wasn't much time, it was waning away before the appointed hour. Iris piped up in a would-be casual voice, "Well...see you..I guess." Fenris bit her lip and was silent. She looked at Balder, no Chaos, for one fleeting moment, then said,   
"Iris, I want you to take care of" But the other girl wouldn't have it,   
"No!" she shrieked. She paused and said more calmly, "I won't have you talking like you're already dead Fenris. Whatever it is, it can wait until..until after you come back." She thrust her chin out obstinantly, causing the warlock to give up. 

Fenris couldn't say anything to Chaos. It all hurt to much, even though she'd begun to heal. All speaking would do now was open a wound that she'd resolved not to open anymore. 

She looked at Loki, who was staring off blankly into the distance just past her, and gave a small smile. Iris threw herself against Chaos in an attempt to smother her sobs that threatened to go beyond control. 

_This is the end,_ thought Loki. _No more Fenris...Fenris, but she's so..constant..just always there! She's so..human..so much more human than I.. but from her I have learned so much. I cannot let her throw her life away like this!_ The cold-hearted side of his brain answered immediatley, _It is her decision. You have no right to interfere. _It was then Loki realized the implications of his thoughts. He'd broken one of the principal rules he'd been taught as an assasin. _I have an...emotional attatchment to her!_ He watched her slow, yet steady stride as he made his decision. 

_Then that gives me the right to interfere._

He ran up to her and threw his arms around her, bowing his face into the curve of her neck. She stiffened, "Loki?" She was completly suprised by this sudden display of _emotion_ from the assasin, unsure of what to do as he pleaded in a quiet voice,   
"Don't go..." 

He almost sounded like a child. Fenris closed her eyes, wanting to obey the request, but heard herself saying instead, "You know I can't Loki.." His arms tightened slightly,   
"Please Fenris..I have never asked anything of anyone.. I'm asking you.." It was too much, thought Fenris, it was really too much for a human being, even one who was once a goddess, to handle much less understand. _I don't know what to do!_ Her mind screamed desperately. He whispered his request once more, "Don't go..." She bit her lip uncertainly before answering, 

"I...I..." She swallowed, "I have to go." Her voice shook and she waited for the assasin to losen his grip, not having the heart to disentangle herself from his iron grip. He didn't let go,   
"I don't want you to die.."   
"Loki please, Ithis is the way it has to be." She felt a hot tear slide down her cheek like candle wax. She added in a whisper, "I'm sorry.." She bit her lip again and words came tumbling out, "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted of me. Maybe if we'd had more timeIf I'd more timethings would have worked out, but I'm just beging to heal and nowI'm sorry. I'm even more sorry you couldn't recognize it the way I did.." She clenched her fists, "Loki I have to go. I can't..afford to get emotional right now. We can solve this ifwhenI come back." It was his turn to whisper,   
"Let me come with you." His grip relaxed, but his arms were still loosley around her. Fenris shook her head slightly,   
"You and I both know that's impossible."   
"It is possible," He countered. Fenris had to laugh at that.   
"Alright, it's possible, but it's not an option. At least not an advisable option."   
"I take advice from no one." his arms slid down, till he was just holding her hand. She turned. She instantly recognized her mistake and she found she couldn't stand to see the sorrow in his eyes. There were no tears there, but it looked to her like the assasin was dying. They embraced suddenly, mutually, and Fenris cried into his shoulder. They clung to each other for a long strech of time, Iris and Chaos politley averting their gazes, if only to avoid escalating their own emotions. Fenris tried to take deep breaths and looked into Loki's eyes again. Their mouths met in a hard kiss that almost burned with passion. Fenris groaned low in her throat. It wasn't fair! Not fair at all. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she desperatley kissed the assasin whom she'd probably never see again. 

They broke apart suddenly, gasping for air. Loki put his hands on her shoulers. The muscles in his face twitched as he strove to control them. His voice was tight as he said, "Come back to me." Fenris nodded.   
"I'll try."   
"Promise me," He insisted. Fenris gave a shuddering almost-laugh,   
"I can't. I'll try though. I don't want to die either." She laid a cheek against one of his hands, wrapping her own fingers around his. She apologized again, "I'm sorry."   
"Don't be." She tried to smile and nodded, mouthing the word 'farewell.' They held each other's hand at arm's length. Loki murmured,   
"Come back safe.." Fenris nodded and started down the path again. She extended Levatein and leaned against the rod as a means of support, trying to get her raging emotions under control. 

Loki brooded and watched her go till she was long out of sight. Eventually Chaos touched his shoulder gently, "C'mon Loki.. let's go. If we wait here her efforts won't mean anything." It took all of Chaos' will-power and optimisim not to say "her sacrifice." The assasin nodded wordlessly, and turned following the knight and cleric without a sound. 

End. 

Whew! I like this verson much better I think. Damn so angsty though XD Ah well. I guess that's the way I like it. 


End file.
